Sasuke's family One weekend
by kriskascini
Summary: Sasuke's forced to miss a weekend with his best freinds, his mother's brother has deceased. Now he's stuck with his brother and uncle, yet it seams they have plans for him. YAOI UCHIHACEST MANSMEX THREESOME SASUITAMADA THREESHOT


Sasuke glared around the room. Why in hell did he have to be here? He had an excellent weekend planned with Naruto and Sakura. He was really, really, really, looking forward to it! Sun, sand, Sakura's laughter filling his ears and heart with a hopeful light and Naruto's soft and calming gaze glaring deep into his mind. And then; BOOM! His uncle dies. And he's there. A Friday after noon and he's at his other uncle's with a shitload of grieving family around. Couldn't these people get a hold of themselves and continue with their lives? He practically irradiated hate for these so called relatives.

Not that Sasuke was indifferent to his Uncle. No, he was far from indifferent. He loved his uncle like an almost father while he lived, and while he did care for him, and praise the memory of their time together, what was the point of being sad about it all? He had been sick for the past three years, always going in and out of hospitals, with cancer. Honestly, what was this all about?

The fact that Itachi was not there only added to his annoyance. What was he supposed to do now? GOD was he bored out of his mind.

An old woman approached him, eyes only half saddened, like they were already tired of living. "Sasuke-kun, oh, I almost didn't recognize you! You were still a toddler last time I laid my tired eyes on you!"

"Good afternoon Jinoha-baa-san, how are you?" Sasuke had to fake a smile. He was bored, mad and innerved, but he was not disrespecting.

A cousin ran by them. Sasuke eyed the little kid as he hopped happily to the other side of the room. _Oh… he has it too easy_. He though, wishing he was still the age to ignore such things like the obligation to be sad, while the old woman, probably some cousin of the deceased, chatted a monologue away with Sasuke. He never had the nerve to try and understand who was who's daughter or who was who's brother, he stuck to figuring a fixing people's names, oh-so-much-easier.

Fugaku neared him. "Sasuke, could you call your brother? He said he would be here twenty minutes a- Oh Jinoha-san, hello…"

As his father was pushed into the same chit chat he had to endure just minutes ago, Sasuke walked out the open door filled with come and goers, thankfull for the so much disired excuse to rid himself of being talked to by every single person over sixty years old in the large room.

He walked about seven meters, feeling the roughly cut tiles digging into the soles of his dressing shoes, he came to halt, propping himself back up against the wall and fishing his mobile from his pocket, he dialed his Nii-san's number with practised ease.

"Itachi-"

"Tell dad he's a pain, and that I'm almost there."

"Haha." He laughthed with no fun. "Get your ass in here, I'm bored out of my mind by these people."

"Course you are Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Hurry."

"Got it. Love you." He hung up, Sasuke stared at his phone. More like glared. Itachi always insisted on saing that instead of a simple goodbye. Not that it was strange, but it still bothered him. He forced himself to drag his feet into the room that smelled so much of granny perfume it made him want to hurl. His father's brother spoted him from across the room. Just GREAT. The man gave him the creeps.

"Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!" The man was freagging smiling, Sasuke relaxed a bit at this. _At last! Someone without a big EMO tendency in this family other than me! _He chose that second to remember the moment, earlier that afternoon, when his mom had told him about her brother's death. How he's mouth had curled up in mishief, how he had felt like laugthing at her face. He knew he should be disgusted at himself, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

"Hi, Madara-san."

"Why so formal?" He put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, nudging him sligthly against his chest. "I've told you dozens of times! Call me Madara!" His eyes curled up in happy crescents. _What's gotten into him? What's he so happy about?_

"Heck, it's depressing in here." His uncle whispered to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it."

He eyed his nephew in mid amusement at they're agreement. Then Itachi walked into the room. Most people barely spared him a glance before returning to their hushed conversations. Itachi looked around and focussed his looked on Sasuke. No surprise so far, except maybe… why was he looking so puzzled? His felt his back starting to warm up, a weight still atached to his shoulders. _Oh, that's why…_ He smiled at his brother as this one walked up to them.

"Uncle Madara! Keeping my outouto company?"

The older of the trio chuckled animously. "More like the other way around, but yes, I am." He slipped his arm out of Sasuke's back to shake Itachi's outstreching hand, they smiled happily at eachother. Itachi always the favourite nephew, Madara always the favorite uncle. They were, more than oficially, very good friends, and known to be a devilish duo wherever they went, wrecking most family events they attended with their plots and pranks. Madara was almost four years older than Itachi, as kids they were sensei and follower, they even had a name for their very small gang, _The ravens. _Sasuke evyed heavilly his uncle. At times he wanted to be Madara, for Itachi to have that kind of adoration towards **him.** But he had eventually grown out of such thoughts.

Recently it was as if Sasuke was suddenly being invited to their little club, they would tend to hang around him constantly, before they would just disapear to do "grown up stuff". Maybe it all had something to do with the fact that now they were more mature ass to not make stupid excuses to let him out and also because Sasuke was sixteen, and pratically a man, like the two others, with twenty and twenty three.

After a while of playfull discussion about how big of a pain in the ass all this deal was, Itachi sighthed heavilly. Then looking over both his shoulders before leaning down to whisper something to the other two, that mimicked him. From outside they would strangely resemble Uncle Scrooge's three nephews, ploting something devious.

"How bout we make the run for it now?" He said as low and discretely as he could.

The other two smiled wickedly.

Sasuke instantly understod the other two had already planed some intertainment for tonight. _Haha. Maybe this weekend isn't completely ruined. _

A/N: First of three chapters.

Don't say a thing about it. U_chihacest is my way to cope with my aunt's death and all the funeral ordeal. _**I REACTED AS SASUKE DOES IN THIS FIC… **I should feel like crap. But I don't. :/ The worst being that I don't have an ubber cool uncle like Madara, and my brother isn't here with me. He had to stay in lisbon beacause an exam. : (

THIS IS YAOI PEOPLE! And it's not the Itachi centered fic that I said I was planing on doing. I'm writing this beacause I really don't want to be here and this is my way to run away! I've got no internet or something else to do! I'm so thankfull to have my laptop with me. GAHHH! Anyway.. there will be lots of hot slash with Sasuke, Itachi and Madara. BECAUSE I NEED IT.

Nanao: I'l be here.

Sasuke: Mee too.


End file.
